Falling Slowly: Snapshots
by OliviaLovesFitz8
Summary: Snapshots into the lives of my favorite couple, Olitz along with the daughter that stole Fitz's heart, Madison and the rest of their children. One shots of their current family, moments with each child, some even before Olitz became one. Hope you enjoy. Rated M at times.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Slowly: Snapshots 1

Olivia Grant sat down on the remaining piece of furniture in her living room and took a deep breath. She didn't want to become emotional but it was already too late. Tears hadn't come yet because she didn't want to be made fun of. She doubted that the movers would've said anything out loud but she knew they'd talk about her amongst themselves and she didn't want that. The only saving grace she had was that they had cleared everything out and Fitz and Harrison agreed to move the final piece of furniture from their home.

Their first home.

Olivia turned her head at the sound of the back door closing and let her bottoming poke out after realizing it was her husband.

"Oh no. No pouting. You promised Livvie."

"But I.."

"Nope. No buts. I said you could stay if you swore not to cry! We don't have time baby, we need to meet the movers at the new..."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant sit your ass down with me and let me have my moment!"

Fitz sighed and cursed at himself. He'd set her off for the third time today and knew she'd really let him have it if he didn't listen to her.

He plopped down on the couch next to her and she immediately threw herself against his chest, bringing his arm around her waist. She was crying but hadn't had the first set of tears fall just yet.

"This was our first home. The place we got married and brought three of our babies home to. The first place Madison called home. Why are you acting as though this isn't huge? It's kind of pissing me off."

"Liv, I know that this home holds nearly all of our memories and trust me, it will always be special to me."

Olivia looked up at him, smiling at his words.

"What's some of your favorite memories in this house?"

"Well I'm pretty certain we had sex in every square inch of this house.." he glanced around the room, eyes squinting. "Several times I would say. At least two of our kids were conceived on this very couch."

"FJ and Camryn at least." Olivia said laughing and blushing. This couch had definitely had its share of excitement.

"But other than that, I had a bunch of favorite memories. Most of which we have on video."

Olivia cuddled more into his side and brought her hand to his waist, softly gripping his shirt.

"Like what? I wanna hear em'. We've got time."

"Well there's the first time we made love in our bed, the first time I made donieswith Mads. My first day home with FJ was pretty great. We had guy time for the first time and it was great."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Fitz walked into bedroom holding a longneck cold bottle and a plate lined with potato skins._

" _Alright buddy, Daddy's back. Time to start our guys day. I've got my food, and you've got yours sponsored by Momma's boobs."_

 _He placed the plate on the bed and used the coaster on the nightstand for his drink and climbed atop the bed next to his son. The three week old baby was asleep, wrapped in his sleep sack and curled into the boppy strategically placed facing him._

" _Momma said I couldn't let you face the screen buddy, so sorry, no Myth Busters for you. She said you can't have screentime and I know it's weird but I finally got her to give us some guys time so we gotta follow the rules okay?"_

 _Fitz smiled at the peaceful baby before gently touching his balled up fist to his body._

" _Pound it buddy. When you get bigger you get to eat all the really good stuff. Momma's milk is great for now but just you wait. Potato Skins are God's gift to man. Just trust me on this."_

 _Fitz began to dig into his food and it only took ten minute before things became disastrous. Fitz trying to hold his beer in one hand and lift his food to his mouth, his hand hit the bottle, knocking it out of his hand and directly on Elijah. The cold drink instantly alarmed the infant and his cries pierced Fitz's ears. It was so loud Fitz looked around the room for a second half expecting Olivia to have heard it and instantly appear in her Supermom fashion._

" _Oh buddy I'm sorry. Daddy's gonna get you out of this I promise."_

 _Fitz stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth before scooping the baby in his arms and headed straight into their bathroom. He pulled the baby bath out and started the water before evening out the temperature. Singing on the edge of the tub, Fitz laid Elijah on his lap and began to unzip him before stripping the soaked sack and sleeper off his body._

" _Shit! Your mother is going to kill me…." He looked around the room for a few seconds before coming up with a plan. "Hold on buddy, I'll get you warm in just a second, I gotta hide this."_

 _He grabbed one of their large towels to warm the baby up before he went to his small hamper in this bedroom and stuffed the sack and clothes to the bottom of the bin._

" _This is one of those moments when we have to keep the truth from your Momma but you can't lie to her when you learn to talk buddy, okay? She sees through it all I swear!"_

 _Fitz moved back to the tub and checked the temperature one last time before lowering the baby inside. He still wasn't too fond of them and Fitz figured he was probably wondering why he was having another bath._

" _I know buddy I'll be quick. You're probably wondering what the hell you're doing back in here again today huh? Momma already gave you a bath but daddy blew it so we gotta fix it before Momma never leaves you alone with me again."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Oh my god! How did I not know about this? You spilled your beer all over him, Fitz!?"

Olivia looked horrified yet amused so Fitz wasn't nearly as anxious as he would've been if she had found out the day it happened.

"It was a complete accident and I fixed everything."

"Yea, by covering it all up. I can't believe you never told me that."

Fitz laughed at the pout that once again appeared on her face.

"I'm sure you have some interesting moments here you've never shared with me, Livvie. Spill it."

Olivia thought for a few minutes, honestly trying to search through all the times she and Abby were left to their own devices while Fitz had Madison. She suddenly brought her hands to her mouth and looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You're really not gonna like this…"

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Abby I can't! No. Fitz will be sooooo pissed!"_

" _Of course he is but that's only if he finds out. Hurry up before he gets hungry. You know you want to!"_

 _Olivia sighed before stripping the blue and red onesie off Elijah and laying him down on the bed in front of her._

" _Baby of you somehow remember what's about to happen, please don't tell your Daddy, okay? I don't think he would forgive me and he would forbid your Auntie from ever seeing you again."_

 _The nine month old smiled widely at his mother's words and did his best at reaching for her hair and trying to pull it. Abby smiled over st the two of them and gestured for Olivia to pick from the two items of clothes she was holding up._

" _I should do blue…"_

" _But you want to do the yellow. Go for it. It's my choice too."_

 _Olivia groaned loudly before taking the yellow frilly dress from Abby and stretching the top of it over Elijah's head, the eased his arms into it. She took a few moments and straightened the dress out before standing him on the bed and letting him hold on to two of her fingers._

" _Oh my Gerber Baby! Look at him. I told you he could be a girl. He's gorgeous! Yes you are my little pretend lady."_

" _Abs, stop! Don't call him that. Ugh yes he's gorgeous still and totally looks like a girl but I could never… Fitz could walk through that door right now and he'd probably file for divorce for doing this to his son."_

" _Oh don't have a cow, put this on him."_

 _Abby reached out and secured one of Madison's headbands around his head and Olivia's heart exploded. She pulled the little boy into a smothering hug, earning giggles from his as she bit at his cheeks and neck._

" _Baby Lohan I'm gonna have to let your Daddy give you a sister! Would you like that?"_

" _I would." Abby spoke, raising her hand before reaching over and kissing Elijah's cheek._

" _Tell your Auntie to stop it. That's not happening anytime soon Abs."_

" _Suurree, whatever you say Liv. Hold him up! Let me get a picture."_

" _No! No, Fitz will find out and he'll be so pissed."_

" _He won't I promise I won't tell him or show him but we can't not take a picture Liv! Look at this butterball. It's like looking at a future niece of mine. Come on, live a little. He's your kid too."_

 _Olivia groaned before agreeing and standing the small boy up in front of her. He didn't know any better and hammed it up in front of the camera for his Auntie._

" _You my angel, are kinda perfect you know? Kiss? Can Mommy have a kiss? Kisses?"_

 _Elijah smiled recognizing the words and leaned in until his open mouth was on Olivia's lips, the both of them laughing when he'd done it._

" _Thank you baby boy. Your Daddy is gonna be really upset with me so we won't tell him okay? Okay good. Thank you for keeping Mommy's secret."_

 _ **End of Flashback** _

Fitz look shocked and so confused.

"Wait! So you and Abby would dress him up in Madison's old dresses when I was gone? You dress my son up like a girl?"

Olivia grimaced in embarrassment before nodding.

"Guilty. But it was fun babe. And don't act like he hasn't dressed himself up in a dress and played with her before."

"To play and he did it himself and it's okay and developmentally appropriate and whatever else you're gonna say, but to dress him up as a baby… that's just wrong, Livvie."

"Hey he was cute! He didn't even know any better and I'll do it again if this one is a boy."

Her hand covered his on her stomach and he tapped his fingers on the left side, knowing he got most responses from there.

"I'm pretty sure this little bean will be tortured by not only you but its siblings. Poor kid won't stand a chance. Wait until AJ realizes there is another person coming to take away his attention. He's going to flip his shit. Bedtime is going to be like Madison 2.0"

"Ugh, you're so right. Maybe we can get a lock for the door or maybe we'll really luck out and he'll be so jealous he won't want anything to do with us and will sleep with his sisters. If we weren't moving it would be perfect; we'd need that room."

"Well that's the reason we're moving. We can blame it all on this little one here."

She patted her stomach a few times just before a thought entered her mind and a loud cackle escaped her mouth.

"Remember the last fight we had?"

"The one that made us forgo plans to move into a perfectly good house, and buy land to build a house?"

"Yea, the one where you yelled at me." She smiled brightly at him, knowing he felt bad about the entire thing.

"How could I forget it."

 ** _Flashback_**

" _I change my mind."_

" _About what?" Fitz looked up at her from his spot on the opposite end of the couch. He was rubbing her feet that she claimed were hurting her and he could tell something had been on her mind the entire time._

" _The house. I hate it. We aren't moving there."_

" _What? Olivia we sign tomorrow! We can't just back out. Where is this coming from?"_

" _This isn't the time to yell at me Fitz. I'm serious though, I can't live there. We haven't signed anything yet so it's not official."_

 _Fitz sat up and turned to face her, muting the tv that was already being ignored._

" _Okay. So where do you suggest we live? Because we've barely got months to be out of here, Livvie."_

" _I want us to build our own home. I want to have land for the kids."_

" _You're kidding me right?"_

 _She sat up and rolled her eyes at the shocked look on his face._

" _We've talked about this before and agreed on it. We want a place the kids can come back to and all fit and a place for us to grow old together. Why are you acting like this is the worst idea? I don't want to move into one house only to pick up in a year or two and finally move into our forever home. Why can't we move into our forever home now?"_

" _Olivia, it takes a hell of a lot more than months to move into a completely built house. We haven't even looked for land! This is a shitty idea. If we had the time yes, or if you would've mentioned it to me before we looked at a billion houses, then yes, but we're literally less than twenty-four hours away from closing on a new house and you bring it up?"_

 _She could tell he was frustrated. The vein right in the middle of his forehead was throbbing and he had got up and stood over her._

" _Hey," both Olivia and Fitz turned at the sound of their eldest's daughters voice and felt bad. "AJ's in my bed and he can hear you guys so you might wanna tone it down. Whatever is wrong, just talk it out and move the making out into your room please. We sit on that couch too you know." She was gone just as quick and Olivia sat up and thrusts the ipad she had under her into his hands._

" _Here's the land we can purchase tomorrow. The original buyers bought it a year ago and it's about seven months away from being completed. I spoke to the wife yesterday after seeing the listing and they've had an unexpected transfer and can't stay in the city and need to sell as soon as possible. Their builders will have everything ready by the time originally planned and it's in the next county technically but the school district is the same and the kids won't have to change schools. It's closer to your parents, Abby, a little further from Harrison but we could move in as long as we get an extension on the moving date and if not, we'll make it work. I want this home Fitz, and I know you'll love it."_

 _Fitz eyed the location, the model, the pictures of the work that had already been done and did the calculations in his head when he saw the price. Olivia knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. He felt like shit for yelling at her and loved the house but didn't want to admit it right away._

" _You're welcome baby."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"You're such a smart ass." Fitz pulled her up from the couch and into his arms, shaking his head slowly at her.

"And you love it."

She grinned at him and all he could do was agree and lean in to kiss her.

"Come on man! This is what ya'll have been in here doing while I went to get rope? That's why you need to move now. You won't stop touching each other and getting knocked up."

Harrison grimaced at their display of affection and began lifting one end of the couch.

"Come on Grant. I told yall, Lanell is insisting I take the kid to this birthday party today and she's gonna kill me if I come home smelling like ass with no time to shower."

Fitz shook his head before bending down and lifting the other end of the couch, walking slowly as the two of them loaded it onto the truck. Minutes later, they worked on making sure it was tied tight enough to where the part that was hanging off the edge wouldn't move. When it was secure enough, Fitz walked back in the home, and stopped at Olivia's frame. She was standing in front of the backdoor, one hand on her hip, the other rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

"Soaking it all in Livvie?" Fitz moved gently behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her body, kissing her neck.

"I don't feel ready to say goodbye to it. We've had so many memories here."

"All great ones."

"Well not all were great."

Somehow they both thought to the trials they'd faced while living in their first home.

 _Olivia's miscarriage, Elijah's first time getting sick, Wally dying._

"But it all brought us to this moment and I'm' pretty grateful for all that we've got and all that we're going to have."

Olivia nodded at his words and leaned her head up, letting him know she wanted to be kissed. She savored his tongue in her mouth, the feeling of needing to kiss him just as strong as it was the day they signed the papers to this home.

"To memories in our new home."

She smiled and took a hold of his hand, leading them out of the garage.

"There's already one memory we'll get to experience in our new home… in about three weeks."

"Oh yea, what's that?" Fitz asked helping her into the high truck.

"Your recovery."

"From what?" he asked confused.

"Your vasectomy."


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Slowly: Snapshots- Cancelations

 **AN: I had someone ask about the previous chapter's contents such as the miscarriage mentioned, the wedding and such. Falling Slowly is a completed story under my username that you can check out. This story is a compilation of one shots/peeks into their life that wasn't seen during the original story. Some chapters will also be set in the future. I also will take prompts if there's something specific readers would like to see this family experience.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Olivia glanced behind her as she stood at the kitchen counter rinsing off grapes that she planned to divide between her youngest for lunch. Camryn looked almost miserable with her head resting on the table. The rest of her brood was still in bed, everyone being doped up the previous night on 'just in case' homeopathic meds to ward off possible germs. Camryn had been kept as far away from her siblings as possible but Olivia still had an inkling that things would go downhill.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by her over the top husband strolling into the kitchen with a bright smile and sweat dripping down his face. He released Scooter from his leash and the dog immediately went to his water bowl and drank hurriedly. He loved his morning runs with Fitz, and was grateful for the near-daily exercise.

"Morning Livvie."

He greeted her shortly, taking a Gatorade from the fridge and chugging it down in a matter of seconds.

"Don't morning me, we need to rethink tomorrow. We can't go."

"What are you talking about? We are out of here the second we wake up. I told mom and dad to be here by six and no later."

"We aren't going to be able to go, Fitz. Everyone's going to catch what she has, I can feel it."

It made Fitz laugh at how much she favored Madison right now. Their daughter had her mother's pout down and Olivia pulled it off just as good, if not better than she did.

Fitz wanted to bring her into his arms but knew she would protest to his sweat-clad body. Instead, he took his hands in hers, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him.

"Livvie, they are fine. We gave them meds last night just in case and Mom will have Cam fever free in no time. I promise you don't have to keep worrying."

She sighed before grabbing one of the hand towels from the counter and draping it across his chest, then laid her head atop of it. Fitz laughed before dropping a kiss on her head and holding her against him.

Olivia stayed put for a few seconds before she made it clear that he needed a shower. She turned back to the bunch of clean grapes and began slicing them long-ways before she divided the cold fruit onto Camryn and FJ's plates. Once she was done grabbing a handful for Madison's plate, Olivia cut a large slice of homemade zucchini bread and split it between all the plates, giving the larger ones to Madison.

"Mama"

Olivia turned at the sound of her little girls sad voice, and moved to grab her cup of orange juice that was mixed with a little bit of ginger ale, and her breakfast plate.

"Hey Sweet Pea, come here."

Olivia pulled the two year old out of her seat to straddle her lap, knowing what she wanted most in the world right now was to cuddle and feel better. Olivia pressed her cheek to Camryn's forehead, concluding that her fever hadn't gone down at all.

"Mama wants you to take a few sips and a few bites of food ok?"

Camryn immediately turned her head in the opposite direction and burrowed closer into Olivia's chest, wanting nothing to do with eating.

"Sweet Pea, I know you don't wanna eat anything but I need something in your belly. Then I have a special juice for you to drink, okay?"

Camryn turned her head at the mention of juice and looked up at Olivia, letting her mother know she was willing to consider the offer.

Olivia held up a piece of the dark brown bread to her daughter's lips, praying she would open her mouth. Between the four bites she took, Olivia spent about ten to fifteen seconds convincing her to actually open her mouth to eat the pieces.

"Mama…"

"Yea baby girl?" Olivia spoke quietly, watching her take in long pulls of her juice through a straw.

"Wan' Daddy."

Olivia kissed her forehead wondering when she would finally make her request verbal. Camryn was on the verge of falling asleep and anytime she didn't feel well, it was her Daddy that she wanted to cuddle with. His relaxing demeanor, and cool body temperature, combined with a baritone lullaby he always sang would lull her right to sleep. Olivia couldn't blame her for wanting her daddy, his presence alone was medicinal for them all.

Olivia was just about to get up and carry her little one into the master bedroom when she heard the dragging of her eldest daughter's feet approaching. Before she could turn around, she grimaced at be sound that escaped her before she could tell them good morning.

Coughing.

Dammit.

"Mom, she got me sick."

Madison walked towards the counter and grabbed the biggest cup and the plate with the least food on it before moving over to the table and joining the other Grant females.

Olivia sent her an apologetic smile before she reached over to feel her forehead and back with her hand.

"Go grab the medicine for me off the counter, baby."

Madison obeyed and waited patiently for her mother to pour out a dose of the cold medicine, before drinking the nasty syrup. She took a large pull from her cup before sitting back down. Madison laid her head down sideways on the table while she ate, staring pitifully at Olivia, willing herself not to cry.

Olivia reached a hand towards Madison and caressed her cheek, knowing how much her daughter hated being sick. If Madison cried, Olivia knew she didn't feel well and she hated the feeling of being so helpless. She was nine, a month shy of her tenth birthday and still the bravest girl Olivia knew.

"You're gonna be okay, Toots."

"Are you and Dad still gonna go on your trip?"

The tears in her eyes, and trembling bottom lip would've had Fitz on his knees promising to never think of leaving and Olivia was glad he wasn't there to answer. His answer would be a drawn out explanation of why he'd never leave her again if she didn't want him to, whereas Olivia kept it simple.

"No baby, we're both gonna stay right here with you guys."

Madison moved her chair closer when Olivia began the all-too-familiar pattern of running her fingers across her shoulders. Madison loved her shoulders being rubbed, Camryn preferred her back and FJ preferred….

Olivia's train of thought vanished when the loud sobs of her five year old rang throughout their home. Her five year old that absolutely loathed being sick. He was as bad as his father was when he was sick and it made Olivia honestly believe it was a male species thing. Neither of her boys could handle being sick at all.

It only took Elijah a few seconds to realize no one would come into the hallway to rescue him, so he ran towards his sisters room to find comfort. Olivia heard his sobs pause for a second, visualizing him scan the room only to find it sans sympathizers. The wails began again as his heavy feet pounded against the hardwood floor and when he spotted his mother, he collapsed to the floor, suddenly unable to walk anymore.

"FJ, come here buddy."

He reached a hand towards her pathetically before dropping it back into his lap and tearfully sobbing her name.

"Mommy, hold me."

"Bud, I want to hold you, but you have to come to me. I can't get up and pick you up, you have to come to Mommy." Olivia spoke patiently knowing his self control was completely out the window and he was really doing his best.

"Noooo" he cried back, wiping his nose against his sleeve before a coughing fit interrupted his tantrum.

"Breathe baby, breathe." Olivia encouraged her little boy. Her girls, or at least Camryn may have exclusively desired their father, but FJ wanted nothing but his mother. Fitz always said he regressed to an infant when he was sick and in Olivia's arms. He'd snuggle deeply into her chest, refusing to be away from her for even a second. Fitz liked to joke that his son would probably nurse if he was ever given the option.

Feeling a headache coming on, Olivia placed a hand over Camryn's ear that wasn't against her chest, and called out for her husband. She needed reinforcements.

"FIITZZ!"

"I'm not dressed yet."

"Then hurry up and get dressed." Olivia turned her attention to Madison, happy that she no longer had tears in her eyes. "Mads can you get my phone from the couch, and bring me your brother please?"

Olivia's big helper nodded before she retrieved the phone and gave it to her mother, then started for the hallway to her little brother. He was still throwing a tantrum.

"Elijah Fitzgerald, let your sister carry you to me. Do not kick her, do you hear me?"

Olivia could hear his limbs fall to the floor and felt bad for the way he was still so loud in Madison's ear as she walked slowly towards her with him. He also wasn't light. Sure, he had shed the majority of his baby fat, but he still had the healthiest Grant-like appetite, barely trailing behind Madison weight wise.

Olivia moved Camryn to only one leg in order to make room for Elijah. She hoped Fitz would appear pretty quickly to take their youngest because he didn't like to share her and would not hold back about his feelings on sharing Olivia's lap.

"Just you, Mommy."

He whined clinging to her neck, not wanting his little sister near him. Before Olivia could redirect his selfish behavior, Fitz came jogging into the dining room and promptly bent down near the three of them.

He kissed Madison's forehead first, smoothing her hair back and telling her that he was sorry she wasn't feeling well. He told her to eat one last bite then to go pick out a movie for them to all watch in the master bedroom.

"Cammy-Girl? Come here, baby."

The partially sleeping two year old turned at the sound of her daddy's voice and instantly reached her arms out for him, sighing contently when she was in his arms. Fitz stood upright and sent a pouting frown to Olivia.

"Did he have any yet?" Fitz asked seeing the bottle on the table.

"No can you grab it please."

"Want me to put her down and help you?"

Fitz knew his son.

"No, he's already in a bad mood and you'll make it worse cause he knows you're gonna hold him down. I've got him."

Olivia assured Fitz and sent him a small smile when he brought her the small syringe along with a dish towel.

Elijah's crying had subsided substantially now that he had his Mommy to himself. Although his breaths were coming in short, he was content exactly where he was.

Olivia leaned forward a bit and plugged the syringe into the small hole at the top of the medicine bottle before suctioning out the correct dosage for her five year old.

"FJ, I know you don't like it, but it's time to take some medicine."

Elijah ignored her but allowed her to push the syringe into the corner of his mouth and release the medicine. He immediately gagged on the syrup, unconsciously leaning over to throw the contents up on the floor as he continued to cough. There was no need for her to get frustrated because it would only make matters worse. Olivia knew how each of her children were when they were sick and she was grateful that only one of them really gave them a run for their money.

Olivia rubbed his back for a few seconds as his cries grew louder. Grabbing a hold of his chin, Olivia shushed the little boy until his sobs were reduced to silent, streaming tears and he was staring at her with those wide Grant eyes.

"Look at Mommy's eyes. Calm down baby boy, I've got you. Mommy has you. Open up for me… slow baby, relax. Where's FJ's eyes?... there they are…. Swallow…. Good job… open again, just a little more left. Yes, it doesn't taste yummy but it's almost over. Swallow….One more…. There you go baby, swallow for me. All done."

Olivia smiled at her little boy, happy that he had successfully taken the medicine without too much of a fuss. Things had surely gone a lot worse in the past, especially if Fitz was the one to give him the medicine.

"You want some food? Mommy cut up some grapes. I bet they'll feel good going down your throat."

He nodded his head before his arms wrapped around Olivia's neck, letting her know she wouldn't be putting him down anytime soon.

They sat there for just a couple of minutes while he ate some of his breakfast, his normal appetite barely showing its true colors. When he was finished Olivia transferred him into her chair and moved quickly to clear the table, all the while being watched by Elijah's eyes. Olivia was quite proud of the fact that he wasn't crying anymore and knew she could handle the sad whimpers that was coming from him as he watched her. When she was done tidying up everything, she bent down in front of him and opened her arms.

"Come here, bud."

She scooped him up in her arms and held him there for a second before quickly dialing Catherine's house phone.

"Hey Mom.."

 _"Hi honey, are you guys fully packed up? We are. I've double checked Jerry's bag just as I'm sure you've checked my son's."_

"Yea… we are completely ready, but I'm afraid we have to cancel Mom…"

Catherine was quick to interrupt.

 _"Olivia, no. You guys need to have this anniversary trip. The kids will be fine and Cam's cough will be gone by the time you guys call for bedtime tomorrow. You can trusts us with them while she's sick, I promise."_

"Mom you know we trust you, it's not about that. It's not just Cam that's coughing, Mads and FJ are both coughing and I'm sure running fevers. Cam isn't getting any better and knowing how FJ and Cam are when they're sick, we don't want to be away from all three of them when they're like this. Plus it's not fair to you guys."

Catherine sighed on the other end of the line, completely understanding.

" _I'm sorry sweetie. I hate that they're all not feeling well. But we understand, as long as you're sure. We would be more than happy to still come over and nurse them all back to health while you're away."_

"I appreciate that Mom, but we'd just be worried out of our minds and it wouldn't be much of a vacation at all. I'm gonna let you go but we'll give you guys a call tomorrow. Tell Dad, I said I'm sorry he didn't get his grandpa time."

 _"I will dear. We will stop by tomorrow and see how things are going. Love you honey."_

"Love you too, Mom."

Olivia slipped her phone into the waistband of her pajama shorts and hoisted Elijah higher against her chest.

"Alright, let's go lay down with Daddy and your sisters."

Elijah cuddled tightly against her chest as she walked down the hall. When they got into the bedroom, Fitz was leaned against the headboard and propped up by a pillow typing away on his iPhone. Camryn was cuddled in a ball on his lap, while Madison laid in the crook of his left arm, facing the tv.

Olivia attempted to drop Elijah onto her side of the bed so she could go to the restroom, but the little boy refused to let go of her neck.

"Let go buddy. Mommy needs to use the bathroom, wait here with Daddy, Okay?" Olivia patted his bottom a few times before rubbing his back and forcing him on the bed.

From the corner of her eye, Olivia could see Fitz reach out to grab a hold of one of Elijah's arms and pull him onto his partially free thigh. He squirmed and whined a bit, until Fitz gently patted his thigh a few times, lightly scolding him.

"Hey, let her go potty then you can have her back."

Elijah pouted but accepted his father's words. He pulled Fitz's long arm around him, burrowed his feet between his thighs before focusing on the tv.

Olivia ran her hands under the water at the sink before splashing a bit of it on her face. She didn't want to get her hair wet, but knew after the next few hours with her children, she'd be washing her hair anyway. It took everything in her to not cry about the turn of events.

She wanted this vacation. She needed this vacation; they both did. Their marriage was strong and both Olivia and Fitz were intentional about trying to make time for themselves as a couple and not just parents. Trying was the operative word. They made sure they had a date night at least twice a month, had one on one time with each child, and time together as a family. It was time away as husband and wife that they were needing, craving.

Her eyes welled up before she could stop herself and it was as if her husband knew that she was taking longer than usual for this specific reason. Fitz knocked once before slightly opening the door and closing it as soon as he was inside. Olivia used the side of her thumbs to brush the tears away before they could fall onto her cheeks. It was useless because the second Fitz' arms were around her, the tears fell freely.

"Livvie they're fine, they'll be back to normal in no time at all."

She nodded her head against his chest and leaned back so she could see his eyes.

"I know that. I just really was looking forward to this time with you. I needed it, Fitz."

"I know you did baby, so did I."

"We haven't gone away for our anniversary since FJ was two and we said.."

"We said every three years we'd go away to celebrate. I know. I'm sorry our plans were ruined."

"Hey, it's not like it's anyone's fault and your mom was very clear that they'd take care of the kids, sick and all but there's no way it'd work."

Fitz nodded his head, agreeing completely with his wife.

"True, that son of yours is a monster without you when he's sick."

Olivia side-eyed him but couldn't help but laugh, completely agreeing with him.

"He's no better than your daughter." Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist, her mood being lifted at the thought of their particular children. "At least we've got one normal one. Damn Grant genes."

Fitz smiled at her statement. His arms tightened around her and he leaned in to kiss her lips softly, biting her bottom lip softly before releasing it.

"I changed our reservations and flights. Two weeks from now we are going on our vacation. Memorial Day weekend will be ours to celebrate together."

"Mmmmm that sounds perfect already. I love having this to look forward to."

"So do I."

He pecked her lips a single time before her led them both out of the bathroom. They stopped short at the display they walked in on, holding onto each other's waist tighter. Their youngest children were each cuddled on either side of Madison as they all focused on the movie playing. She held both of their hands and Olivia and Fitz could see her thumb moving soothingly over each of their hands.

"Damn Grant genes." Olivia whispered bumping her hip against Fitz's, referring to Madison.

"Best genes ever."

* * *

Dinner time came around slowly followed by the children's last dose of medicine. All three children refused to eat anything but fruit for lunch but Olivia had managed half of a grilled cheese and tomato soup down each of them for supper. Neither Olivia or Fitz had argued over lunch, knowing it was more than likely soothing their throats but was serious about getting more substance in them for dinner. When checking their temperatures they sighed at the numbers that appeared. Elijah's was teetering around ninety-nine but it was his cough that had them worried. They already had plans to give him sometime in the steamy shower. Madison's temperature wasn't as high as her brothers but it was Camryn's that had them a bit worried. It hadn't gone down since the previous night when she'd first gotten sick, and hovered around one hundred point seven.

"Mads, I want you to lay in your bed and try to rest a bit okay?"

She still had a while before her technical bedtime and they doubted if she would actually be able to sleep.

"Can I play on my iPad till I fall asleep?"

"Yes you can." Fitz answered for his wife before he went into the living room and grabbed the iPad from the top of the entertainment center. Fits messed around with it for a few seconds, turning on the parental timer, making sure it would automatically turn off in one hour whether she was awake or not.

"Thanks Daddy."

She ran off into her bedroom, leaving both Camryn and Elijah whining about wanting their tablets as well.

Olivia stared at Fitz, begging him with her eyes to tackle the task that needed to be done. He already knew that she'd basically make him do it, but there was a part of him that wanted to have hope.

He groaned before moving to stand in front of Elijah's chair and hoisting him up in his arms.

"Mommy"

He whined and reached his arms out towards Olivia, but it was a lost cause.

"Daddy's gonna take you in your bathroom for a while with the shower on buddy. It's gonna help you not cough so bad, okay?"

"I want you."

Fitz had already begun walking down the hall as he squirmed in his arms, and continued reaching for his mother.

"Daddy?" Camryn spoke seeing his form retreating down the hall.

Olivia sighed, loving how they both were about to cater to a child that preferred the other parent. Olivia grabbed a hold of Camryn's hand just as the little girl threw herself out on the floor and wailed. It hadn't even been a full five seconds and she was already starting.

"Fitz! Just take her, she's going to give me a headache if she does this the whole time. Come on FJ."

Fitz happily obliged his wife and placed their son at her feet before scooping their toddler up into his arms and headed towards the master bedroom.

"Mean Mommy…" Fitz whispered to their daughter playfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes listening to the one sided conversation they were having together. He won't be so happy when Camryn freaks out from the type of bath she is about to get.

"Let's go buddy."

Olivia and Elijah went into his bathroom and started the shower on the hottest setting. She closed the curtain before moving to the linen closet and looked through a small container of oils until she found one labeled "thieves."

"Leave your pants on FJ, you're not taking a shower, we're just gonna let it get really steamy in here for you. Just take your shirt off."

Elijah's movements halted and he looked up at her confused. "Why?"

"It's gonna help your cough. I'm gonna put some of this on your chest first and it might smell a little funny but it's gonna help you breathe better." Elijah nodded obediently, just happy to be in his Mommy's arms. His daddy meant the world to him, but Mommy made nearly everything better. Especially when he was sick.

Olivia grabbed the jar of coconut oil from the cabinet and got out a decent sized scoop before pouring in a few drops of the oil and mixing it together. With half of the mixture in each hand, Olivia turned Elijah sideways before rubbing his back, chest and throat down until he was fully coated.

"It stinks."

"It kinda does but you'll be okay. Come here."

Olivia lifted him into her lap and held him still while the room filled with steam.

"Take some deep breaths ok?"

She breathed along with him for a few minutes before allowing herself to relax, and enjoy the steam herself.

Down the hall in the master bathroom, Fitz's arm was over the large tub as their two year old dangled naked, refusing to go into the water.

"Let go sweetie."

"Too cold! No Daddy. I don' wan' to."

"Camryn Hope Grant I need you to listen to Daddy. Look at me. Hey, eyes. I know it's not very warm but it's gonna make you feel better okay? I promise you."

She continued to shake her head, leaving Fitz no choice but to lower his arm until she was sitting in the cool water.

Fitz felt horrible for making her sit in the water and wished he would've been in the steamy bathroom with his son instead. He didn't like to hear his baby girl cry but it seemed like she was letting up even if her body adjusted to the temperature.

"You're fine baby, I promise." Fitz reached for the cup on the ledge and dunked it in the water before pouring it onto her shoulders and back.

 _ **Screech!**_

"Hey! Stop it. It's okay. You don't need to scream like that Camryn Hope."

She eyed him with angry, pursed lips and a perfect scowl oddly enough looking just like him.

Knowing that she'd stare at him like that for the duration of the bath, Fitz reached in his pocket for his phone and brought up the YouTube channel for Doc McStuffins. She was obsessed and if there was anything that would make her smile, it'd be Doc.

Camryn continued to whine as she watched every move Fitz made with his phone. She craned her neck towards him to see what he was doing and a large smile appeared on her face when she heard the theme song begin.

"In…. you up… a toy, in 'wuck…s'okay, be 'fraid, Doc … her stuuuff! Doo, doo, doo, doo, good for you! Feel' beddor'. Oh, oh, pwace to go, undor' the weh'vor.."

Fitz smiled watching her little face light up as she sang, completely forgetting about the cool water that she was sitting in. He took advantage of her attention being elsewhere and continued to pour water over her body, simultaneously diverting her attention back to his phone whenever she'd start to complain.

Both Olivia and Fitz sat in separate bathrooms in their home, finally feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up with them and praying for a smooth bedtime.

It wasn't until much later when their two youngest were asleep that Olivia and Fitz showed their eldest the attention she deserved. Elijah had been put down in his bed and Camryn was taking up Fitz's side of their king bed.

"Knock, knock." Fitz exaggerated pushing the door open and allowing Olivia to go before him.

"Hey Toots. We figured now that your horrific siblings are down, we can finally spend some time with you before bed."

Madison laughed at her mother, knowing she was being funny. Both Olivia and Fitz climbed on either side of their little girl and she instantly cuddled into Olivia's chest and faced Fitz who was in front of her. Madison basked in the attention she was receiving and wrapped her mother's arm around her waist tighter before sighing contentedly.

"Are you feeling better? Your throat still bothering you?" Fitz asked feeling to see if her tonsils felt swollen at all.

She shook her head before telling them she felt fine and opened her mouth to show them the cough drop she was sucking on.

"Good." Olivia kissed her cheek before turning her a bit so she was able to see her eyes. "I'm really sorry we've barely had time to really take care of you today sweetie."

"I'm ok. FJ and Cam need you guys more cuz they're little and I'm older. I can do a lot of stuff myself and you don't have to baby me like you do them."

"You're right but we're still sorry. We wish we could baby you too when you need it." Fitz said squeezing her nose playfully.

"It's okay. I like it this way because they're asleep early and I get you to myself and don't have to share you with anyone."

Her logic was genius but brought about the worst type of guilt. Mommy/Daddy guilt.

"Do you feel we spend enough time with you, Mads? You can be honest with us, we won't be upset."

"Sometimes you spend a little more time with them but I know it's cause their little and sometimes make you pay attention to them. I'm a big kid and growing into a young lady, I.."

"Wait a minute! Young lady? Young lady?" Fitz exclaimed, feigning anger and confusion. He grabbed her by the arms and laid back against the mattress, holding her above him. "Who said you're a young lady? You need permission from me to grow into a young lady and I don't remember giving it to you."

Madison laughed loudly, holding onto to his arms the way she's done since she was little.

"I asked Mommy!" She finally answered his question with a lie of her own and looked towards Olivia who was shocked.

"I did no such thing. Maybe we should tickle her until she tells us she's our baby again."

"I think I like the sound of that."

Fitz brought Madison down between them knowing he'd probably end up kicked in the nuts if he didn't. They both attacked the little girl with gentle fingers against her neck, underarms and belly until they knew she'd reached her wits end. She breathed heavily calming herself down before she climbed onto Fitz's chest and sat down on his stomach.

"I guess I'll be your baby still."

"Awww that's all we wanted to hear."

Olivia laughed at her husband's pouty voice and reached over to pull Madison into her arms.

"You are going to always be our baby girl, Toots. No matter how big or how old you get."

She kissed her forehead and hugged her into her chest.

"Do you wanna read to us a bit before bed?" Fitz asked, wondering if she were up for their nightly routine.

"Yea! I wanna read my new book from the library."

She disappeared from the room and came back seconds later carrying her backpack. It didn't take long for her to retrieve the book and climb back into the bed between her parents.

"No questions until the end of the book this time, Daddy." She reminded Fitz, looking at him with serious eyes. They were her mother's no nonsense eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Madison snickered and opened her book to page one, reading each word carefully to her parents and loving having their undivided attention.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was the first to wake up and made herself a cup of tea before letting Scooter out and feeding him. The dog had basically disappeared the previous day in the chaotic home and he clearly wanted no part of it. Olivia enjoyed the stillness in her home. She did her best being grateful that none of her children had gotten worse during the night and slept peacefully, instead of focusing on the fact that she should be boarding a plane with her husband at this very moment. In the grand scheme of things, that didn't matter. She'd snuck into both rooms and checked their temperature, pleased that they were all back to normal.

Olivia sipped at her tea, prepared to indulge in on of her dvr'd shows she never had time to watch, and made her way to the couch just as she heard one of the three bedroom doors opening. She held her breath. Olivia knew with a good back rub, she could probably coax any of her kids back to sleep.

She waited a beat, expecting either the shuffling feet of her son or daughter, or the pitter pattering of her youngest to start down the hall but heard neither. Instead she heard much large steps coming towards her, accompanied with loud coughing.

 _What the?_

She turned and eyed Fitz who was walking towards her rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and using the other to cover his mouth as he continued to cough.

"Livvie…. where's our cough syrup?"

 _Shit. It never ends._


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ: 5 months**

 **Cam: 4**

 **FJ: 7**

 **Mads: 11**

"Elijah Fitzgerald, stop it right now and give me your hand."

Olivia eyed her husband, hating the tone he was using but knowing that he was frustrated and tired. But they all were. Well, not their kids. They'd slept perfectly and didn't have to deal with the stressors of getting a family of six awake, fed, and out the door for an early flight.

"I'll take him." Olivia spoke up, passing the stroller to him and grabbing her son's hand. He was pouting and if Olivia knew her son, he'd be seeking revenge towards his father's scold if she didn't interfere.

Fitz sighed and locked the wheels on the stroller before grabbing the last two bags from their trunk and locking it twice with the key pad.

"Liv, purse." His command was clipped and she rolled her eyes before taking the keys and stuffing them in the bottom of her large purse.

"Madison, grab your own bag. Camryn, get on the sidewalk, now."

"Fitz! Stop."

"We need to hurry before we miss our flight. We've got an hour till the plane takes off, we need to move."

He started to walk away when Olivia grabbed his bicep and leaned closer, staring him down.

"I know when the plane leaves but you need to worry about how talking to your kids this way is making them feel. Not to mention how pissed off I'm feeling right now. Chill the hell out. If we miss our flight, we'll get on the next one out..."

"And spend hours in an airport with four kids?"

"If we have to. But I refuse to start our vacation this way, Fitz. This isn't the first memory I want of today."

Fitz sighed knowing his wife was right. This wasn't the way the trip was supposed to start and he was blaming his family when he shouldn't have. Olivia had been the one preparing and packing the entire family for the trip. She took care of the kids all week while he worked and covered shifts for co-workers that would cover his patients while he was gone. His families knew that he'd be out of town but there were a couple of appointments he couldn't cancel and had to get covered. Fitz was tired. He was tired and stressed because he didn't like feeling rushed, especially when it came to rushing with their kids. Too many things could go wrong and it always put him on edge.

It was everything that happened this morning that brought upon this attitude he had. AJ had woken them up a lot early than usual, and he was cranky. He seemed to only want to nurse and Olivia could only oblige their five month old.

It was hard going on vacation with an infant and no extra hands to help, but they'd booked the trip last year and hadn't planned on getting pregnant by any means. It was non-refundable and they knew right away, they'd have to travel with an infant and make the most of it.

Nearly everything was going smoothly until it was time to leave and AJ had a blow out that covered his back and a good portion of his car seat. Olivia immediately gestured for Fitz to take care of the car seat but still went over his work when she finally had the baby cleaned and redressed. Then she insisted on soaking the clothing he was wearing instead of just rinsing it quickly.

That's how they were nearly thirty minutes behind schedule. Everything went downhill from there. The second AJ was pulled out of the car seat, his other three children assumed they weren't leaving anytime soon and shoes were off. Camryn's pants were off because the four year old absolutely hated pants and Elijah was suddenly starved for a second breakfast.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He conceded before lifting the two car seats into his arm and grabbing a hold of the stroller once again.

Olivia sent him a small reassuring smile before grabbing Camryn and Elijah's hand and headed towards the entrance.

"Mads, stay with Dad."

They hustled to get inside and Olivia used the kiosk to get them all checked in before she printed their boarding passes and bag tags. She labeled the bags with the stickers before maneuvering the three bags to the counter with Madison's help. When they were finally done, the family made their way to the security check point and waited patiently until it was there turn to go. Both Fitz and Olivia were pleased that the children didn't have to take their shoes off and Fitz closed up their stroller and car seat before carrying AJ through the metal detector. When both parents had their shoes back on and their things were gathered, they began walking towards their gate.

"Let's stop and use the bathroom first." Olivia began, before handing her purse to Fitz. "Cam, Mads lets go first."

She gripped her youngest daughter's hand and made it out within five minutes and switched places so that Fitz and Elijah could go into the men's restroom. When they finally arrived at the gate, they were just beginning to empty the plane with the previous passengers.

"Hey, let me go grab some food so they can eat before we board. What do you want?"

Olivia looked up at the question before thinking for a second.

"Get chick-fila for them, no sauces please. They can have apple juice, get orange for Mads and me, and a yogurt with granola for me please with the egg white chicken sandwich."

Fitz went over the information in his head before jogging off towards the restaurant.

Olivia blocked off a small area that wasn't occupied and sat the kids down to eat once Fitz returned. She grabbed one of AJ's thicker blankets and laid it next to her before putting the baby on it. Realizing he was free, AJ immediately smiled and brought his legs up to his chest. He grabbed at his feet before babbling directly at Olivia who nodded and responded to the baby.

They all ate quietly for the most part with the exception of Elijah asking for more and Camryn asking Fitz a million questions. She always asked Fitz questions and he indulged the little girl. She was so curious about everything.

"Can we watch a movie on the plane, Daddy?"

Olivia glanced at Fitz and shook her head. There was no way her daughter was going to watch a movie during the flight. She never slept if the tv was on and what Olivia wanted most was for all of their children to sleep the majority of the flight. If not her youngest daughter would definitely be cranky.

"No Cam-girl, you're gonna sit with me and take a nap."

Her hazel eyes immediately cut to her mommy's knowing it was her doing. Only her mommy made her take naps and daddy never did unless she was naughty for him.

"No whining please. You'll need a nap baby, trust me."

"Mommy knows best, Cam." Fitz chimes in, sending a wink in Olivia's direction. He ate the majority of his food before passing the rest to Elijah and reaching for AJ.

"Hi buddy! Are you gonna take a nap for mommy? Huh? Are you gonna nurse and sleep the whole time?"

"He better" Olivia muttered, reaching over and squeezing the baby's chunky thigh.

"He might."

Fitz held him up in the air before burrowing his nose into his stomach, sending the baby into a deep belly laugh. AJ opened his eyes and looked at his daddy in anticipation until he did it again. It didn't get old for the baby and playing with Fitz would be sure to wear him out.

Olivia smiled watching them. Their last baby was extremely unplanned but they wouldn't go back and change a thing if given the chance. AJ surprisingly brought such a calmness to their family. He was an undeniably good baby and for that they were all grateful. He was just nearly sleeping through the night now. On a typical night he was put down by eight and would want to nurse between three and four in the morning. Most nights once he was nursed, Fitz would burp him and make sure he went down easily in his room but on occasion the little boy remained passed out in the crook of Olivia's arm. They didn't prefer to co-sleep for fear of accidentally hurting their baby, but were always conscious of when the infant was in bed with them as they slept.

They never thought they'd be parents that used modern technology with their infant but they were. Each night AJ slept with the Owlet Smart Sock that monitored his heart rate and oxygen level throughout the night. They'd had an incident before they were discharged from the hospital where he'd stopped breathing. The owlet had been the only thing that allowed either of them to sleep at night.

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts when the kids began running away from them. It only took a second for her to realize Fitz had instructed them to throw their trash away and a second later, she heard announcements for pre-boarding.

She watched as her husband grabbed a few wipes before cleaning up their two youngest. Olivia felt AJ's diaper and laid the baby across her lap before quickly changing him and standing up. By the time Olivia had her mobi-wrap secured around her waist and chest, it was time for family boarding. The family of six made their way down the ramp and once Fitz handed over the car seat and stroller, he lifted Camryn into his arms and found their seats. They got situated, pulling out tablets for Madison and Elijah who sat next to Olivia and Fitz allowed Camryn to play at the window for a few minutes, hoping to sway any other passengers from sitting near them.

When the time came the family buckled in, AJ began nursing and Fitz soothed a calming hand up and down Camryn's back and she leaned into his chest during take off.

Olivia made sure Elijah and Madison were ok before turning to look at Fitz who already had his eyes fixed on her.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This was just something small I'd written a few weeks ago and finally finished last the last few lines this morning.**

 **Next chapter of this will come sooner and it'll be of you guy's favorite trio. So excited to get back to writing those three alone. Thanks for reading. Leave a review :)**

 **PS- I got to meet Kerry and Tony this weekend and still dying!**


End file.
